A vida depois do confronto
by milla potter
Summary: Harry derrotou o seu rival de muitos anos.O que mais o aguarda? para quem gosta de HG!


Capítulo 2- A vida depois do confronto 

Como era de esperar, Harry se encontrou deitado na cama da ala hospitalar. Estava tudo quieto, ele pensou que não houvesse mais ninguém ali, além dele. "Já que estou me sentindo melhor, não tenho motivos para continuar aqui..."- pensou, pegando suas vestes. Tirou as roupas, quando Gina apareceu repentinamente; vendo a situação do garoto, ruborizou- se e fechou a cortina do biombo, sem dizer palavra. Harry viu acontecer tão rápido que quase não percebeu que era ela. Ficou muito envergonhado e perguntou, hesitante, torcendo para que a garota ainda estivesse lá:

-V- você viu alguma coisa, G- Gina?

- Não vi quase n- nada...- com uma voz meio assustada.

- Me desculpe.- se trocava mais rápido, queria dizer- lhe sobre seus sentimentos, o que guardara há muito.

- Sou eu que devo me desculpar...

- Rony e Hermione estão aí?- ele sabia que não estavam; queria apenas ganhar tempo.

- Você acha que se estivessem aqui estariam calados?

- É –viu que a voz dela estava mais tranqüila- , tem razão.

Abotoou a camisa e a calça, saindo da cama e surgindo na frente dela. De repente, se sentiu mais retraída, e foi se afastando. Harry percebeu que, mesmo tímido, deveria enfrentar isso. Conforme ela se esquivava, ele se aproximava, até que a garota encostasse na parede. O bruxo parou à sua frente, seu olhar mostrava seriedade e tristeza.

- Por quê você foge de mim?- a observava profundamente, sem pestanejar.

- Eu, eu...Harry, eu sempre estive na sombra dos outros, nunca iria despertar tua atenção. Quando começou a gostar de Cho, perdi as esperanças e entrei em depressão...

- Gina, eu não mereço que sofra por mim...- disse num tom calmo e rouco.- já deu para notar que todas as pessoas que se relacionam comigo correm perigos. Quanto à Cho, vimos que foi apenas uma... paixão estranha...não sei.

Desviou o rosto, mas ele pegou levemente seu pescoço e levantou-o. Ele via que nos olhos de Gina a dor estava explícita.

- Na verdade, com o passar dos anos, vi que você era a pessoa que eu gostaria de Ter ao lado, de abraçar...

- Não, está falando isso para aliviar minha tristeza.

- Falo sério, por favor, acredite...

- Sempre te amei...- baixou os olhos, o garoto sorriu serenamente.

- Deve ser uma coincidência, Gina Weasley... por que sinto o mesmo por você...- aproximou seu rosto ao dela.

Sentiam-se diferentes, os corações palpitavam fortemente e o tempo parecia ter parado. Encostaram timidamente os lábios, mas foi como se durassem horas. Ficaram corados, com risadas quase silenciosas.

- O que direi ao Rony?

- Pode deixar que converso com ele.- sorriram, ainda meio afastados pelo pudor. Deram um abraço, fazendo o clima voltar ao normal.

- Vamos nos encontrar com eles.

- Hum, acho que estão na Sala Comunal.

Ele deu a mão para ela, e saíram da sala.

Quando cruzaram o retrato da mulher gorda e chegaram, os amigos estavam dançando ao som de uma valsa numa vitrola. Rony, sem sombra de dúvida, adorava o momento a sós com Hermione. Não haviam percebido a presença dos dois, e riam- se baixinho.

- Estão se divertindo?- perguntou Harry.

- Ah!- a amiga, que ria bobamente, se embaraçou. Se soltaram depressa.

- Hum, sim...hãm...- encabulado, se sentou.

- Bem, Harry, você venceu Voldemort ,e ,graças a isso, nós não vamos ter que viver mais esse pesadelo!- disse Hermione, querendo sair do assunto.

- Puxa, é difícil dizer...mas, realmente, é estranho saber que agora não vamos ter de enfrentar situações penosas.- Harry se sentou junto com Gina. Rony, com um ar de satisfação por ver sua irmã com seu melhor amigo.

- Mas, digamos a verdade, temos o último ano letivo pela frente!- disse Gina.

- Por falar nisso, me contem sobre o que querem fazer quando sairmos ... eu quero lecionar feitiços aqui em Hogwarts.- disse com orgulho Mione.

- Bem, já que no sexto ano pude recuperar a minha posição de apanhador, irei me candidatar para o time de Quadribol da Inglaterra.- falou Harry.

- Eu também, só que vou jogar como batedora da seleção.- ela tinha muita habilidade, desde que começou a jogar.

- Você ? Rony? O que vai fazer da vida?- perguntou Hermione.

- Acho que vou abrir uma redação, uma publicação imparcial, nada parecida com "O Pasquim", sabe? Pode ser um estouro de vendas entre a comunidade bruxa! O que pensam a respeito?

- Boa idéia, mas, como irá se chamar?- indagou Harry.

- Pensei em "Gazeta dos feiticeiros"...

- É... bom, realmente. E vocês...?- disse Gina para os outros.

- Gostei muito. Já tem grana para iniciar os investimentos?- Harry ficou curioso.

- Como sabem, trabalho no Floreios e Borrões, tenho guardado uma boa quantia e acho que é o bastante.

- Maninho, você tem os meus parabéns!

- Que isso, obrigado...

- Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de tal ideal!- começou Hermione.

Ela ria e parecia gostar de rebaixá-lo. Os outros não diziam nada. Estranho mesmo é que Rony não havia feito nada para merecer as investidas da garota.

- Por que você questiona tanto o meu intelecto? Sou tão capaz como qualquer um!

- Perdão, amigo...- Harry desaprovou a atitude de Mione, nunca esperaria algo assim dela.

- Sempre pede respostas! Não se esforça para entender sozinho! Perdi a conta das vezes que fiz deveres que eram seus. Francamente, contra todas essas acusações você não pode objetar.

Ouviam- se as risadas dela, até que se deu conta que esperavam que parasse. Estranhamente, Rony a observava, com um semblante magoado, lágrimas pousavam sobre seus olhos, sem deixá-los. Harry e Gina acharam melhor saírem.

- Boa noite...- eles disseram. Pretendiam não se meter naquela situação.

Estava arrependida, agora que via o garoto desapontado.

- Rony, eu...

- Já compreendi, Hermione. Sou apenas Ronald Weasley, aquele que foi e sempre será seu amigo, não importa o quanto ele possa ser inútil e ignorante...

Se levantando da poltrona, virou-lhe as costas e caminhou para o dormitório masculino.

- Espere!...- mas ele não ouviu, não queria ouvir...

Com mil pensamentos na mente, entrou silencioso no quarto. Queria falar com Harry.

- Ei! Está acordado?

- Hum... quê?- esticou o braço e pegou os óculos.

- Sobre o que houve há pouco...

- Hã?

- A Mione desconhece o que eu sinto por ela... me deixou sem resposta...

- Você gosta mesmo dela, hein? Lembra, no terceiro ano, vocês quase se mataram por causa do Bichento e do Perebas. Agora, ela te ofende e não recebe nenhuma resposta grossa sua... está ficando evidente.

- O fato não é eu gostar dela, mas ela de mim! Se a Hermione tem essa liberdade desalmada, significa que não sente o mesmo que eu.

- Nem tudo é o que parece, Rony. Aprendi com a Gina.

- C- como assim?- sua infelicidade deu lugar ao espanto.

- Sua irmã sempre se evadia de mim, lembra-se? Pois bem, ela colocou seus sentimentos à mostra, sem que eu soubesse que me amava.

- É mesmo!

- E eu escondi o mesmo sentimento, não sabe como foi custoso...

- Então estão juntos? Que bom!

- Pode- se dizer que sim.- ruborizou- se um pouco.- Hum, e quanto à Mione, aconselho que diga o que sente, faça o que eu demorei a fazer! Com certeza eu gostaria de ter dito há mais tempo à Gina.

- Lhe garanto que ganharei um belo safanão dela... mas devo arriscar.

- Boa sorte.

- Fico grato, Harry.

Adormeceram. Será que Rony terá coragem de dizer tudo à Hermione ou irá esperar que ela dê o primeiro passo?


End file.
